Sweet Dreams
by Mc-Rizzles
Summary: Set at the end of 2.10, and for the sake of the story let's all pretend the birthday party never happened. Fluff-ish (?) One-shot.


**Author's Note: Demons is sad and angsty and emotionally draining, leaving me to walk aimlessly around the house after every freaking paragraph. Which makes me write fluff. **

**Set at the end of 2.10, and let's all pretend the birthday party never happened because seriously that was just insulting to everything Jane and Maura had been through. **

**Jane's POV.**

* * *

We were on Maura's couch, still battered and bruised from today's events. It was supposed to be my birthday, but no one was in the mood for celebration. Not after the worst day of my life.

It wasn't the fact that he kept creeping back into my life at the most unexpected of times that made me so mad.

Oh no.

What really infuriated me was that this time he got to Maura.

Sweet, smart, kind, Maura.

I should have known it was going to happen eventually. I never should have let her with me in that hospital room.

But she was Maura Isles and she knew I needed her, even more than I was willing to admit.

Of course she came with me to be by my side, because she had always been.

Even now.

After she almost got killed.

Here she was, next to me, letting me hide away from the world on her couch, her hand drawing small circles on my thigh.

We didn't speak.

I didn't say how sorry I was for what happened, she didn't reassure me she was okay, I didn't tell her it's all my fault and she didn't vehemently deny it. This conversation was silent, carried in the air above our heads.

Now all there was left was for us to try to glue the pieces back together again.

Her head fell on my shoulder as I brought on of her delicate hands up to my lips, barely brushing my lips against her knuckles before threading my fingers through hers. I let our intertwined hands rest in my lap, no space left between our bodies. Her body was tightly pressed against my side, as if she was afraid I'd disappear the moment we lost contact.

To be honest I was afraid too.

Everything had the tendency to slip away from me the moment I closed my eyes. But right now Maura was squeezing herself impossibly closer, and I knew either of us was not going anywhere.

"We're alive." My voice sounded strange in my ears, as if I was talking about the weather.

"Yes we are." Maura started drawing the pad of her thumb over the back of my hand.

"And Hoyt's dead."

"You killed him." Somehow, Maura saying it made it feel more real.

I was quiet for a while, mulling this not-so-new information around in my head.

"Jane,"

I turned my head to look at her, and her eyes were pillows for my heart.

"Let's go to sleep."

I nodded, not having to say I'll go to the guest room, so she wouldn't have to reply with a firm shake of her beautiful head saying there's no way we'd able to get some sleep alone after the events of the day.

We were too tired to pretend we were fine without each other, too angry to keep up with all those empty words that always end up to the same thing.

Maura and I, together some way or another.

So I simply took her hand and let her lead the way to her king-sized bed.

We crawled up on our respective sides, not bothering to change. Maura, still dressed with one of my BPD t-shirts and some leggings, and me, still in a pair of loose sweats and a tank top.

We turned on our sides facing each other and simply lay there, looking in each other's eyes. Before I was able to realize what I was doing, I was cupping her cheek, tracing with my thumb the lines of her cheekbone, then letting my fingers trail over her eyebrows, her nose, the outline of her mouth and finally resting once again on the side of her face.

There wasn't anything sexual about it. I just had to feel her under my fingertips and I was too tired to deny myself such a simple pleasure. She must have agreed with me, because she scooted closer to my body and wrapped one arm around my neck, her fingers playing with the little hairs lying at the back of my head.

Her other hand found its way in mine, her fingers resting over my pulse point.

I smiled softly at her. Her eyes crinkled and she relaxed completely, warmth and safety and love spreading all around us, engulfing our bodies in a hug.

When she talked her voice was low and smooth, sounding a lot like mine.

"Stay with me."

And I knew she what she actually meant was I hope you'll sleep soundly and sweet dreams and goodnight and don't let that monster take you away from me. But she didn't have to say any of those things because I already knew them just like she knew my answer was

"Always."

But we didn't really try to fall asleep.

"Can I hold you?"

I was too fucking done with everything to try and hide the fact I wanted to hold her, and Maura on her part was too exhausted to respect boundaries or think about what was socially acceptable to do with your best friend.

So she simply scooted closer to my body, until her nose was nuzzled in the hollow of my throat and her arm was resting protectively in the dip of my waist. Our feet tangled together and my hands found their rightful place on her back. I squeezed her body gently and felt her smile against me. I kissed the top of her head, which earned me a contended sigh.

"Thank you, Jane."

_No,_ I thought. _I should thank you._

_Thank you._

_For letting me need you. _

_For letting me have you._

_For letting me love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

And this time I had to say it out loud.

"I love you, Maura Isles." _And there's no dream sweeter than that._


End file.
